In the art various methods for constructing hard hats or safety helmets are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,467 describes an illuminated protective hard hat that includes an electroluminescent lamp that is secured to the outside of an outer shell of the hard hat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,027 describes a safety helmet in which a string of LEDs are affixed, using an adhesive, to an outer shell of the safety helmet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,271 describes a safety helmet having an outer shell wherein one or more LEDs are fitted into recesses formed in the outer shell of the safety helmet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,493 describes a hard hat having a mounting bracket for supporting a battery-powered light on an exterior portion of an outer shell of the hard hat. U.S. Pat. No. D354,160 illustrates a design for a hard hat and a hard hat liner. In addition, ANSI Z89.1-2003 of the American National Standard for Industrial Head Protection describes the physical requirements for protective hard hats. Each of these references is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.